The Limiter Without End
by The Masked Half Blood
Summary: When a Nova attacks Hogwarts during the final battle, Harry is the only survivor of a massacre that wipes out the rest of the Witches and Wizards in the world. Joining West Genetics he becomes a Limiter, using his magic and skills to fight against the Nova. Baptised by a powerful Pandora, Harry will try to save the world. Rated M.


Desolation.

The ancient castle that had stood as the leader of magical education for last thousand years was in rubble. The bodies of students, staff, allies and enemies lay in mangled heaps upon the rubble as the heavenly song filled the air. Hogsmeade had been laid to waste by the oncoming terror that none of them could stop, the small thatched roof buildings annihilated by the creature whose head scraped the clouds as it slid across the black lake, boiling and churning the water as its bottom narrowed tip dragged the surface.

Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix had been forced to fight as one against the oncoming monstrosity doing everything they were capable of to try and bring the creature down. Sadly, the spells of some of the greatest magic users in existence had only glanced off some sort of energy field the singing behemoth had created. Its own answering long range beam attack had wiped out hundreds in the span of seconds and tore through the protective wards around the castle like tissue paper before bringing down the ancient castle.

Only one student remained standing as two wands unleashed every spell he could think of. The Elder Wand unleashed a literal roar of flames before they twisted and grew, feeding off the latent magical forces and the bodies of the dead to become a titanic serpent that hissed and struck at the cross shaped creature that drew ever nearer. The wand of Holly and Phoenix feather was a blur of motion as it generated every possible shield spell the seventeen year old think of to hold off the creature.

His cloak of simmering liquid silver hung from his shoulders causing parts of his body to vanish from sight as the power of the wands generated harsh winds around his body. A golden ring inset with a pitch black stone reflected the light coming from the serpent of fire as the raven haired teen poured his magic into every sweep of the glistening sticks in his hand. His narrowed emerald eyes burned behind his cracked glasses as he sacrificed friend and enemy alike to stave off the tide that one creature brought on.

The sound of whirling blades reached his ears but he ignored it as he focused on controlling the raging fiendfire spell that threatened to engulf everything within its range. His teeth felt like they would crack as he grit them his mind a blur as he summoned nearly every spell through conjuring thought alone.

 _'Help is coming,'_ a voice called into his head making him want to turn and look for whoever was speaking. _'Harry this isn't the end. Listen to me, please. You have done so well. You've fought so hard and we are so, so proud of you.'_

"Mum," he said said in awe as he stared up at the white and blue creature that was coming. "I didn't think I'd hear your voice again so soon."

He watched as the creature met his serpent of flames and pulse with a red light. A sphere of red energy radiated out from it as its heavenly voice sang out into the air and obliterated his fiendfire basilisk without much thought. The field grew and rushed toward him, shattering his spells as it nullified everything in its way to reach him. He braced himself before it even got close but felt it envelope him and shimmer around his body.

Darkness over took him. A field of black as dark as the night sky above them erupted from the cloak around his shoulders and pushed back against the red light that encircled him. He blinked as he watched the red lights shatter around his person and stared as the creature suddenly froze on the banks of the Black Lake.

Helicopters circled the forbidden forest, their lights shining on the creature that seemed just as shocked as he was. He could see black specks leaping out of the backs of the flying muggle devices while the armored air vehicles launched waves of missiles at the attacking monster. Blue lights shimmered through the Forbidden Forest as the wizard and the creature stared at one another.

He turned his head as he felt them. The girls and the boys that followed them into battle. He didn't know why but he could feel them coming in rushed waves, a few stopping to deal with the giant spiders that still inhabited the forest's darkest shadows. Harry turned his head back to the creature as he held both wands aloft and directed at the being that loomed over him. Its shadowed eyes stared back at him as the two locked into a staring contest that seemed to last eternity.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Harry Potter stood calmly in one of the corridors of West Genetics as he watched the current Carnival take place. He smirked as he watched the girls, the pandora, fight for their ranking among the second years. While he disapproved of violence he understood what the women were putting their bodies through and respected them for why they did it. The Carnivals might have seemed like an unnecessary and brutal tradition but they helped the women prepare for the fight that would surely come.

"That's Harry Potter, the Limiter without End," he heard someone remark behind him and turned around. His eyes locked on a young boy with dark hair and grey innocent eyes. The emerald eyes shifted from the youth to the girls behind him and locked on Chiffon Fairchild. The girl had her infinite smile as she tilted her head to as she gazed at him. "Hello Harry, its been a while since I've seen you."

The raven haired eighteen year old smiled back at her. "Chiffon, I'm honestly surprised to see the Unmatched Smiling Monster showing a new student around. Though, as the student body president I don't suppose I should have thought anyone else would be fitting." His eyes shifted down to the boy, obviously a first year student and new transfer with a smile.

' _Kazuya Aoi._ '

"Who might you be," he asked calmly.

"I'm Kazuya Aoi, a new transfer student, Sir," the young dark hared teen said with a slight bow.

"No need for any of that Sir business, I'm just Harry," the older teen said with a casual grin.

"Just Harry, huh," Chiffon said as her smile became something more of an amused smirk. "I don't know very many 'just Harry's who can claim to have fought back a Nova all on their own, without a single Stigmata in their bodies." Her eyebrows raised when he winced at the reminder of the battlefield. "I'm sorry Harry, I forgot it's not a bragging moment for you."

The younger boy, Kazuya, was staring at Harry as though he was some sort of relic in a museum that was meant to inspire awe. "Harry Potter, the Last Wizard," he whispered in almost reverence. "You held back the Nova that attacked the United Kingdom! It's, well, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Potter," the teen said with a bow.

' _He he, my my Harry. It looks like you might get a cute little stalker._ '

"I did what I had to survive," he said with narrowed eyes as he thought about the horrors of the fight. In his mind he could see the smoke pouring from the charred remains of the Weasleys and Hermione as the Nova blasted his Fiendfire apart. "Also, don't think because I can use magic that I can truly stand toe to toe with a Nova. There is a reason I'm the last of my-"

The ceiling suddenly exploded down onto the group in the hallway. Rubble and debris rained down around them as a redheaded girl crashed just in front of the steps that supposedly lead upstairs, if there was an upstairs to lead up too anymore. Harry recognized her from his classes as Ganessa Roland, the haughty 2nd ranked pandora in the second year classes.

He didn't bother to turn his eyes away from her torn dress that revealed her bared breasts and stomach. He had seen enough female nudity during his time at Genetics watching the pandora fight to have become more immune to it. While she was tantalizing to see after Harry had been chosen to become a Limiter and underwent his Baptism, her small frame just seemed lacking.

The sound of wind pulled his attention to the hole that Ganessa had created on her way down and saw a sight that made his eyebrows rise. Satellizer L. Bridget, the Untouchable Queen was leaping toward them with her Volt Weapon deployed. ' _I guess the Carnival isn't over just yet,_ ' he thought idly as he stepped away as the blonde haired 1st rank landed on her feet. He smiled as he looked the blonde fighter over. From her hair and eyes to the curvature of her body and her quiet and calm personality, she reminded him of Her.

"It can't be," a male voice called out and Harry just barely registered the black haired blur that shot by his shoulder. "I knew you were alive! Kazaha," Kazuya yelled as he tackled the blonde who had been turning to see who was shouting.

Harry winced as he saw the boy's face disappear into the older girl's round breasts and begin to rub himself on them. He turned to look at Chiffon who was threatening to open her eyes at the mere ludicrous reality they were suddenly being dumped into.

"Oh dear," the Unmatched Smiling Monster said as she watched the freezing zone appear around the two on the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, basically I'm just trying to test the waters with this new story idea. I do have a few ways this story can go with Harry's involvement. One was for Harry to have a harem of pandora tied to his Stigmata due to his unique genetics. Another was for Harry to have just one Pandora his Stigmata could tie him to, Cassandra Aoi, and just be the usual 'powerful pretty boy' cliche with the different Pandora chasing after him. There is also the possibility of using the first idea, Harry/Harem, and introducing girls from other "Busty Girls with Swords" anime like Lady Lady from Valkyrie Drive, or any of the girls from Queen's Blade or Sekirei. Please, let me know what you think and if I should continue.


End file.
